


Kinktober: Day 07

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Blood, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Blood / Lapdance





	Kinktober: Day 07

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mforpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/gifts).

"_Hijo de puta _ got me right in the nose."

"I can see that. Looks like he got you in a few other places, too," Sonny remarked dryly.

Nevada glared at him. He was sporting two very colorful black eyes, no doubt a result of being headbutted in the nose, in addition to a split lower lip. His left eyebrow looked to be split as well, but there was too much blood to be able to tell how bad it was. 

Sonny made sure Nevada was settled in a kitchen chair before he fetched the first aid kit and a mixing bowl full of warm water. A rummage through the bathroom cabinets yielded two clean washcloths, and he made a mental note to buy more. Stripping down to his undershirt and boxers, he set his clean clothes aside and returned to the kitchen. 

"Advil." Sonny held out two pills in his palm.

Nevada waved him away with a scoff. "Where's the tequila?"

"Fine," Sonny sighed in annoyance and set the painkillers on the table. "I'll save these for the headache you're about to give me."

He poured two shots into a glass for Nevada, thought for a moment, then doubled it to save himself the inevitable trouble later. Nevada accepted the glass with a grunt of thanks, which was more than Sonny usually got, and downed it in three slugs. 

"Alright, you ready?"

"S'pose," Nevada grimaced. "Get it over with."

"Yes, boss." Sonny rolled his eyes and dampened a washcloth, then settled himself on Nevada's thighs to wash the majority of the blood off his face. He set the cloth aside and prodded gently at Nevada's nose to confirm that it wasn't broken, earning himself a scowl.

"You'll be fine,_ papi_," Sonny assured him. "Looks worse than it is."

He tore open a gauze patch and doused it in rubbing alcohol, then started on the disinfection process. The two scratches on Nevada's cheek were shallow, superficial, and Sonny gave them a quick once-over and left them to dry in the open air. Sonny dabbed at his lip— it would be fine once it stopped bleeding, and the tiny bit of antibiotic ointment that he applied would speed that process along. 

The busted eyebrow wasn't deep, but it was a fairly wide gash and was going to need to be glued up. Sonny prepped the supplies; superglue, ointment, a nonstick bandage, and a few strips of medical tape. The first swipe of rubbing alcohol over his wound had Nevada hissing in pain, and Sonny wasn't quick enough to get a second one in.

"_Ay, _ watch it, _ cabrón_," Nevada complained, knocking Sonny's hand away. "Fucking hurts."

"No shit." Irritated yet undeterred, Sonny turned to grab a clean pack of gauze, but was stopped short as Nevada grabbed him by the back of his jeans.

"C'mere," Nevada growled, pulling Sonny back into his lap.

Sonny immediately realized Nevada's black jeans had been hiding a full-on erection, and he shot him an accusing glare over his shoulder. "Christ, Nevada, how are you horny right now?"

"What, can you blame me? You look sexy covered in my blood."

Sonny could hear the smirk in his voice, and he flushed. Against his better judgement but unable to resist, he pinned Nevada's cock under him and wiggled his ass the slightest bit. 

"That's it."

"C'mon, Nevada," Sonny wiggled again, maneuvering himself into a better position; one where Nevada fit neatly between his cheeks. "Let me patch you up and you can have as much of this as you want."

"How 'bout you finish me off and _ then _ you can fix me up, huh?" 

Nevada's hands were down Sonny's boxers before he could offer a compromise, gripping his hips and easing him back and forth in his lap. Sonny's thin cotton underwear was offering nothing in the way of masking the feel of Nevada against his ass, and he started to move his hips of his own accord.

Nevada groaned in appreciation as Sonny leaned into him and started to work his full length over, crown to base. He still had his hands around Sonny's waist, but he'd loosened his grip to give the younger man some room to move, and Sonny was more than happy to take full advantage. He arched his back and pressed harder against Nevada, grinding on his cock in wide, slow circles.

"There you go," Nevada leaned back in his chair and gave Sonny's ass a squeeze followed by a rough smack, and Sonny moaned. "Make me come with that ass of yours."

"That what you want?" Sonny gripped Nevada's thighs and pushed his legs wider, rubbing roughly at his balls through thick denim as he bounced on his dick, steadily working him towards orgasm. Nevada twitched again and Sonny took the opportunity to press his full weight onto Nevada, rocking his hips as fast and hard as he could and digging four fingers into his perineum at the same time. 

"_Mmmff_—" Nevada grunted in pleasure and Sonny felt a sudden rush of warmth against his skin as Nevada's come soaked through his own jeans and Sonny's boxers in turn. "That's better. Now fix me up so I can take you to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
